


Psychic Tempest

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Rosalina gives into her basest instincts, Mewtwo is more than supportive.





	Psychic Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> okay it's been established multiple times that mewtwo is fully sapient and etc etc, this is totally acceptable  
> also, i'm not gendering mewtwo b/c it ain't got no gender and also b/c agender rights

This Mewtwo was completely impossible. It practically forced Rosalina to play with it whenever she was free, haunting her at the park, curling up next to her at the cafe, and following her into her room. They were curled up together on her bed right now, with Mewtwo in her lap. Its soft, velvety fur felt like absolute heaven. She felt a hefty weight in between her thighs. Mewtwo’s thick, powerful tail hung down. She couldn’t resist lightly grinding against it. Before her moans got too loud, she backed off and resumed stroking Mewtwo. She thought her shame would be a secret.

Just as she relaxed, she felt a dizzy spell, and watched Mewtwo’s eyes glow. It spoke directly into her mind, in a clear, calming voice, “Would you like to go further?”

Rosalina nodded slowly, then whispered, “How did you know?”

Mewtwo nuzzled its head against her chest and pulled down her panties telekinetically, “I can sense emotion. You’ve had flushed feelings for me.”

“I apologize, that must’ve been… awkward.” 

Mewtwo shook its head, “Not if I feel the same way.”

Its tail trailed up her thighs, and penetrated her slowly. Rosalina embraced Mewtwo and moaned. The tail was thick at the tip, and filled her completely. From outside of her dress, Mewtwo used its fingertips to rub the front of Rosalina’s crotch. She felt warm and was only getting warmer. With a bit of mania to her voice, she asked,

“Is there anything I can do to return the favour?”

Mewtwo pressed their faces together, “Allow me to get inside of your mind, and feel your pleasure. Most don’t enjoy having their minds probed so thoroughly.”

Rosalina smiled, “Then I’ll be an exception.” She reached out with her own telepathy, and they merged minds. Rosalina had never felt something so intimate.

“Thank you, Rosalina.” It drew its tail out, then back in. The shock rippled through them, first she felt it, then she felt Mewtwo’s feelings. It turned into a feedback loop; they orgasmed in increasing intensity. They both dropped the connection and collapsed in a happy embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the actual first one i wrote, i'm actually releasing them in completion order. so the first one i completed was the pit/falcon one


End file.
